pretender_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Box
Summery Jarod gets some bad news, but makes a discovery on the way. The Box Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. The Box Eight is forever a line without end. The worst sort of murder is that of a friend. Jarod stretched and yawned as he got out of bed. It was another beautiful day and another chance to be free. The sun was shining through the window and he could hear the birds chirping outside. Today would be a good day he thought to himself. Little did he know that his world would change when he watched TV. He got dressed and went to the small bakery and got himself a couple of donuts and a coffee and then went outside to get a paper. He carried them to his car and drove to his safe house that he used when he was between pretends. He ate one donut before he sat the box on the table. He drank his coffee as he turned on the TV. One of the news stations was on and a breaking news story came on. Murder of Blue Cove Man A man by the name of Sydney Green had been found murdered inside his house. The police have not commented on why, or how the man was killed. All is known is that the man worked at a place called The Centre here in Blue Cove. We will keep you updated on the murder when it comes in. No Jarod thought to himself. This couldn't be happening. His friend, his mentor, his father figure and his jailor couldn't be dead. The coffee cup slipped through his fingers and dropped to the ground and him along with it. He drew his knees towards him and sat his head on top of his knees. Tears were streaming down his face as Sydney's death hit him. This could not be happening. He brushed off the tears and got up walking towards his computer. He waited for it to boot up. He picked up the coffee cup and used a towel to clean up the little bit of liquid the spilled out of the cup when it dropped. When that was done he went back to his computer and checked his email. He had only one new message. Funeral on Wednesday. Wait a week CJ He would have to wait to say goodbye to Sydney. He wanted to go to the funeral, but he knew that he couldn't because he knew that he would get caught and without Sydney there he couldn't protect him anymore. He would have to wait a week like Angelo said. He was happy that he had someone on the inside and had a friend like Angelo. Angelo had sent him stuff before and had even sent letters to his brother Kyle. He remembered going on an adventure with Angelo and Miss Parker when they found Faith. They had all been sad when she died. He stepped out onto the porch and stared out into the forest. He wouldn't be surprised that The Centre would be behind Sydney's death. After all they had killed Thomas because Miss Parker was getting too attached to him. There was so much death and destruction that the Centre had caused. Miss Parker's mother was dead because of the Centre. Miss Parker and he shared a brother because of the Centre, he was taken in the middle of the night when he was four years old because of the Centre, and Kyle was killed because of The Centre, Mr. Parker was dead because of the Centre, Eddie who was a friend inside the Centre was dead because of the Centre, Timmy was turned into Angelo because of the Centre, his brother was turned into who he was because of the Centre, but luckily he had changed before he had died. All because of The Centre. His Brother's life, his life, Timmy's life and Miss Parker's life was stolen because of The Centre. He had to wait patiently not doing any pretends waiting until it was time to go to Blue Cove. It was finally time for him to go. His bags were packed along with his computer and he put them into the car. He got inside and pulled away from the house not even looking back. He stopped the car and looked around the Cemetery. Angelo had sent him another email telling him where Sydney was buried. He made sure that there were no sweepers and made his way towards the burial plot. He gazed at the headstone looking at it and then his gaze shifted to the metal box that was sitting in front of the headstone. On the silver metal box was an envelope addressed to him. Jarod, If you are reading this I am dead. I wanted to say to you that I'm proud of the man that you have become and the work you do outside of the Centre. I know that what I did to you as a child was terrible and I'm sorry. At the time that you were brought to The Centre I had no idea that you were taken from your parents. The only thing they told me was that you were an incredible little boy and I would be working with you. I knew you were smart the first time you built the Empire State Building. Along the way my brother Jacob had been telling me stuff about how we got the children, but I didn't want to listen to him. It took an accident to finally find out the truth, but by then it was too late. I had fallen in love with one of my colleagues and they threatened her. She had to leave the Centre to be safe and I had to keep caring for you to keep her safe. I want to thank you for making sure that I knew that I have a son Nicolas. I must say working with you was the best part of my life. I know that I told you a long time ago that I wasn't your father, but I felt in my heart that you were my son, but I couldn't tell you that. I couldn't say it out loud because there were cameras's everywhere. If they would of found out they would have taken you away from me and given you to Raines. In this box I have mementos and I want you to have them. I had always treasured the card that you made me. I Love you, son. Sydney Jarod lifted the box and opened it. On top was the card that he drew of him and Sydney that said Happy Father's Day. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had seen Miss Parker give her father a rabbit paperweight and he asked Sydney about it. He told him that she give him a present because it was Father's Day. He had made a card that day and presented it to Sydney. Twice he had thrown it away, or so he thought because here it was. There was his origami Onysis and a monkey toy. There was more in there, but he closed the lid. He brushed a hand over his eyes and wiped the tears away. "I forgive you, Sydney." He said as he ran his hand on the gravestone. He then turned away and walked to his car ready to do another pretend. The End